


Booty Call

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron just can't help it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

Honestly Ronald.

If you shake that arse once more.

I will cream my shorts.


End file.
